Te regarder Partir
by Castielific
Summary: Traduction d'un fic de SixEcho, disponible sur ce site Picturing You with Him


**TE REGARDER PARTIR**

Auteur Original: SixEcho

Traducteur: Sganzy

Email: http/sganzy.monsite.wanadoo.fr

Disclamer: Ni à moi, ni à elle.

Spoiler: saison 7

Genre: heu…Sadisme?

Résumé: He's watching the woman he loves walk down the isle to another man, and there's nothing he can do but force a smile

Note de l'auteur: Alors voilà, je sais à trois jours des examens sans même avoir encore ouvert un bouquin, je devrais pas m'amuser avec des fics et tout, mais eh, je suis Sganzy, je fais ce que j'veux! Et sinon, ba j'ai trouvé cette fic ici: http/ je me suis dit « pourquoi y aurait que les ricains qui souffriraient? Allez hop j'me la joue patriotisme et j'la fais partager aux Français! » Du coup…heu…pas taper ça part d'une bonne attention J.

BONNE LECTURE (quoique…faut voir hein)

Bizarrement, ça ne m'a pas fait si mal que ça quand elle m'a tendu cette enveloppe.

Je savais ce que c'était, et je ne me sentais pas le courage de l'ouvrir. Pas devant elle. Elle me fixait de ses grands yeux bleues, une légère lueur d'excuse au fond du regard alors qu'elle me tendait l'invitation à mon pire cauchemar.

Je ne saurais dire si c'était le choc, un réflexe ou juste une réaction dû à l'alcool ingurgité la veille, quoiqu'il en soit je parvins à réagir calmement, rationnellement, approuvant presque sa décision.

« - Je sais à quel point ça peut être…embarrassant… et si la réponse était négative, je le comprendrais. Mais j'aimerais vraiment qu'elle soit positive »

Elle me répéta tout haut ce que je savais être écrit. Je ne sus pas vraiment pourquoi j'acceptai, lui proposant presque de l'accompagner jusqu'à l'autel, jusqu'à la droite de ce… voleur.

Je sais, c'est injuste.

C'est un brave gars…ce qui ne m'aide vraiment pas à le haïr. Chaque fois que je le vois, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que c'est ma faute. J'aurais du faire quelque chose quand elle m'a annoncé ses fiançailles, mais au lieu de ça, j'ai fui. Je n'ai même pas tenté de la garder auprès de moi. Personne n'a jamais pu m'expliquer ce qui n'allait pas entre nous, ça ne s'est tout simplement pas fait. Ce qui dans cette histoire, fait de moi l'idiot malchanceux qui tente de faire bonne figure alors que la femme qu'il aime s'apprête à se marier avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Je croyais vraiment que je parviendrais à gérer ça, mais je dois admettre que je suis en colère après elle. A quel moment tout ce qu'il y avait entre nous a disparu?

Sam savait ce que je ressentais au moment où elle m'a annoncé ses fiançailles. Elle savait à quel point je pouvais souffrir au moment où elle m'invitait à son mariage.

Et pourtant, je suis là, dans une petite église de banlieue, assis avec les autres invités de la mariée. Il fait trop chaud, je ne me sens pas à ma place, et la dernière fois que j'ai porté ce maudit costume, c'était à un enterrement.

Fermant mes yeux quelques secondes, j'essaie de m'évader d'ici, de tous ces gens pendant quelques secondes. Deux profondes respirations plus tard, j'ouvre mes paupières et regrette immédiatement de l'avoir fait. Je le vois à quelques mètres de là, attendant sa future épouse. J'évite son regard, spécialement après ce moment particulièrement étrange où on s'est rencontrés et serrés la main. Il m'avait avoué être surpris que je sois là et je n'avais alors vu aucune jalousie dans son regard. J'avais compris alors qu'il ne se sentait absolument pas menacé par ma présence. Tout ce que je vis en lui fut un masque parfait d'indifférence, voir un soupçon de sympathie.

Je l'ai haïs pour ça.

Maintenant, il attend patiemment, un sourire idiot figé sur les lèvres, comme si c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie. D'ailleurs, ça l'est probablement. A sa place …._non surtout ne pas commencé sur cette voie…_

Je soupire et réalise alors la douleur provoquée par mes poings serrés.

La musique s'allume. Ca commence.

Eh merde…

D'un même mouvement, tout le monde se tourne vers l'entrée de l'église pour l'arrivée de la mariée. Je tourne le regard, comme les autres. Comme si j'étais juste un visage parmi tant d'autres qui avait reçu un jour un innocent faire-part de mariage.

Elle est magnifique.

Le sourire rayonnant sur les lèvres m'avoue ce qu'elle n'a pas osé dire: elle est heureuse. A cette pensée, je sens mon cœur se serrer. Je gardais pourtant l'espoir qu'elle serait aussi désolée que je le suis.

Ok, c'est égoïste, mais je ne me sens pas vraiment d'humeur altruiste aujourd'hui.

Elle redresse ses épaules en arrière, comme si elle voulait nous rappeler que c'est aussi une militaire. Ce n'est pas un mouvement prétentieux, juste une autre facette de Samantha Carter. Elle avance maintenant. La musique s'accorde parfaitement au rythme de ses pas. Ses cheveux, bien que toujours aussi courts forment de jolies boucles encadrant son visage fin. Dans ses mains, elle tient, visiblement nerveusement, un bouquet de chez Spring's Flowers. Ses yeux sont grands ouverts, légèrement écarquillés…le trac?

Non, l'anticipation, ça se lit sur le reste de son visage. Encore quelques pas et elle est près de moi. Quelques autres et je suis en train de la perdre…

Elle m'envoie un rapide sourire. Si rapide qu'en clignant les paupières, j'ai bien failli le manquer. Je remercie Dieu de l'avoir remarquer. Est-elle seulement consciente de l'effet qu'à ce sourire sur moi? Sait-elle qu'un geste si anodin pour elle va me bouleverser pendant encore un long long moment?

Certainement pas.

Pour la première fois, je remarque son père à ses côtés. Il a l'air encore plus nerveux qu'elle. Ils s'arrêtent juste devant le curé, il se tourne vers sa fille, l'enlace affectueusement, et lui sourit fièrement. Puis il reste planté là à l'observer, ému et heureux. De légers bruits démontrent l'amusement de la foule à sa réaction. Tous sourit, sauf moi.

« - Nous sommes réunis en ce jour… »

_Bon dieu!_

C'est à partir de ce moment là que j'ai commencé à me fondre réellement dans la foule. Je suis bon à ça. J'inspecte les gens, les émotions peintes sur leurs visages, leurs réactions, et je les imite. Tactique de survie en quelque sorte. Bien sûr, ça ne m'empêche pas d'être triste, rien ne le peut. Je l'avais et je suis en train de la laisser partir.

_Ça devrait être moi…_

Cette pensée me fait frissonner. La vie est injuste, mais bon, ça je l'ai toujours su, non?

Son visage est radieux. Ses lèvres bougent, une voix douce et émue doit probablement s'en échapper, mais je ne peux pas entendre ses mots.

Je continue de sourire. Que pourrais-je faire d'autre? Je ne suis que trop conscient de tous ces regards curieux tournés vers moi. Ils attendent que je craque, crie, voir la kidnappe.

Tiens, c'est pas une mauvaise idée ça….malheureusement je pense qu'ils n'ont pas pris en compte le fait que je l'aime beaucoup trop pour lui faire ça.

Je me focalise de nouveau vers l'autel alors qu'elle lui tend sa main.

« - Qui porte les alliances? »

Un des amis du marié leur tend une petite boite en velours. Je ne me souviens plus de son nom…David? Daryl? Oui, vous avez raison, on s'en moque.

Ça aurait du être moi. Mon ami. Ma bague.

Soudain, tout est fini. Comme une balle qui vient se planter en plein dans votre poitrine avant que vous tombiez inconscient, tout se passe dieu merci très vite et est infiniment douloureux.

Je détourne le regard quand leurs lèvres se joignent. Ça y est, ils sont officiellement liés et la souffrance est intenable. Autour de moi, j'entends des femmes qui sanglotent, rendant la menace des larmes dans mes yeux encore plus provocante.

Elle, elle remonte l'allée en sens inverse, et elle n'est plus seule. Son bras l'agrippe fermement, mais pas possessivement. Cette fois, je n'ai même pas le droit à un regard. Je me demande même si elle se souviendrait de mon nom si je le lui demandais.

« - Pete, mec, ça va aller? »

Je me tourne vers Mark Carter, me forçant une expression neutre tout en sachant que j'échoue.

« - Est ce que j'ai le choix? »

« - Tu n'étais pas obligé de venir. »

Sa voix est rassurante.

« - J'aime ma sœur, mais après la façon dont les choses se sont finies entre vous… tu ne lui dois rien, tu sais. »

Mes pensées me ramènent alors à ce jour sombre où elle m'a annoncé que c'était fini. Répondant patiemment à mes questions, elle semblait si pleine de culpabilité et de regrets, mais était aussi tellement déterminée. Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait, et ce n'était pas moi.

Des mois plus tard, elle m'a annoncé qu'elle allait se marier et je fus forcer de faire face à ça, en lui faisant croire que j'étais heureux pour elle. Je ne me savais pas si bon acteur…

Alors en effet, non, je ne lui dois rien. Mais je l'aime tellement fort que je ne peux même pas imaginer lui en vouloir.

« - Mark, je devais venir. Autant pour elle, que pour moi. »

Mon regard se posent sur eux. Ils ne sont même pas encore parvenus à atteindre la sortie, interrompus à chaque pas par des gens leur souhaitant du bonheur. Visiblement ennuyé par toutes ces félicitations, O'neill tire sa femme hors du troupeau et pose tendrement ses lèvres dans son cou. Il lui murmure quelque chose, elle roule des yeux et pose sa tête sur son torse. Il l'exaspère et elle aime ça.

C'est exactement à ce moment que je me rends compte que je ferais mieux de rentrer.

J'ai eu la preuve que je n'étais nullement une menace pour O'neill. Même quand Sam était avec moi, m'aimait, je n'ai jamais eu ne serait-ce qu'une chance d'être à Sa place. Tout à coup je réalise qu'elle a bien fait de rompre avec moi. Un divorce n'aurait été que d'avantage douloureux. Quoiqu'on ait fait, la fin aurait certainement été la même. Je ne suis pas assez aveugle pour croire que je serais parvenu à la rendre heureuse alors que son cœur était ailleurs, ne voyait personne d'autre que Lui.

O'neill semble ne pas pouvoir décoller cet énorme sourire de son visage alors qu'il parle avec deux hommes: le type baraqué et celui avec les lunettes. Sam m'avait dit leur nom à une époque, pointant leur visage sur un album photo. Mais je les ai oublié.

« - Pour tout te dire Pete, je ne comprends même pas ce qu'elle lui trouve. Mais bon…O'neill est sacrément veinard, j'espère qu'il le sait. »

Je ne me tourne même pas vers lui, le regard scotché au couple qui a finalement enfin atteint la sortie. Ils rient en prenant la pose pour les traditionnelles photos. Bras enlacés, corps aussi collés que la décence l'autorise, yeux dans les yeux. O'neill attrape de nouveau ses lèvres pour leur second baiser en tant que mari et femme.

Cette fois, je ne détourne pas le regard, mais me sens soudain comme un voyeur, et je vois enfin la vérité.

« - Il le sait…et si ce n'est pas le cas, il a le reste de sa vie pour s'en rendre compte. »

FIN

Pour toutes réclamations ou quoi: c'est par là  


End file.
